Don't Know Much About History
Don't Know Much About History is the eighth episode of the first season of Reba. It aired on November 16, 2001. Summary After Van Montgomery fails his history mid-term exam, he is suspended from the football team, depressed, Van tries to find another interest, he finds it in the glee club and gets a small role in the school play of "The Alamo". Meanwhile, Kyra Hart switches her instrunment from Clarinet to Tuba in order to woo a boy who plays Tuba, but Reba doesn't like the idea. Plot Kyra decides to stop playing her clarinet and start the tuba. Reba suspects there's more to the story than Kyra saying. Van returns from school and announces that he's failed his history mid-term. Brock arranges for Van to retake the test so he can pass and still play football. Unfortunately, Brock's tutoring skills are a little too overbearing, so Reba takes over. She discovers that Van knows the information, but he was so stressed out over football, his marriage, future career and the baby that he blanked on the test. Reba helps Van study and calm down, but when Van goes to retake the test, he fails it again. Once again, Brock gets him a makeup exam but after talking to Reba about finding other interests besides football, Van says he wants to be in the school play "The Alamo Experience" as Scout #4 instead of playing in Friday's game. Kyra has her new tuba partner over to the house to practice and he turns out to be a cute boy named Brian. Kyra's busy making cookies for him at the same time denying she's interested. At the end of their "jam session," Brian asks Kyra if she could find out whether or not her clarinet-playing friend Melissa Burke likes him. Kyra's hurt, but says she'll do it. Brock finally allows Van to try acting after Reba convinces him that he should take some of the stress out of his life. He has a great time in the play, even thinking he'll try out for the spring musical. Brock returns from the game announcing that the Wildcats won. Van is so thrilled that the team can win without him. He wants to play again because the pressure's off. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Collins *Christopher Rich as Dr. Brock Hart *Joanna Garcia as Cheyenne Parks *Patrick Fabian as Reverend Parks *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Morgan *Patrick T. O'Brien as Mr. Devaney *Shawn Pyfrom as Bryan *Kat Sawyer-Young as Yoga Lady Trivia *Melissa Peterman (Barbra Jean) does not appear in this episode. *In this episode, Reba states that she always thought she would be a singer. In real life, Reba McEntire is a very successful country singer. *Van was right when he said that the question "In what year was the War of 1812 fought?" was a trick question, because the War of 1812 was fought in the years 1812, 1814, and 1815. Quotes :Reba (to Van): Let me help you study. :Van: It won't help, Mrs. H. :Reba: Let's give it a try. Let me see that. *looks at Van's paper* Well, I can see the trouble started early. You spelled your name wrong. :Van: Shoot! I knew that one! :Reba (to Brock): Life doesn't always turn out the way you thought it would. I always thought I'd be a singer. :Brock: Who fought the War of 1812? :Van: Soldiers. :Brock: Which soldiers? :Van: I have to know their names!? :Cheyenne: No, which countries? :Van: Oh! I have no idea. :Brian: Hey, Watch this, (Blows Tuba loudly), (Dogs bark). : Kyra: Wow! : Brian: Pretty cool, huh? Image Gallery Dkmah.jpg Kyra with a tuba.jpg Kyra wearing a dirty shirt.jpg Kyra and Reba.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes